1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-VEGF antibodies and, in particular, to humanized anti-VEGF antibodies and variant anti-VEGF antibodies.
2. Description of Related Art
It is now well established that angiogenesis is implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders. These include solid tumors, intraocular neovascular syndromes such as proliferative retinopathies or age-related macular degeneration (AMD), rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis (Folkman et al. J. Biol Chem. 267:10931–10934 (1992); Klagsbrun et al Annu. Rev. Physiol. 53:217–239 (1991); and Garner A, Vascular diseases. In: Pathobiology of ocular disease. A dynamic approach. Garner A, Klintworth G K, Eds. 2nd Edition Marcel Dekker, NY, pp 1625–1710 (1994)). In the case of solid tumors, the neovascularization allows the tumor cells to acquire a growth advantage and proliferative autonomy compared to the normal cells. Accordingly, a correlation has been observed between density of microvessels in tumor sections and patient survival in breast cancer as well as in several other tumors (Weidner et al. N Engl J Med 324:1–6 (1991); Horak et al. Lancet 340:1120–1124 (1992); and Macchiarini et al. Lancet 340:145–146 (1992)).
The search for positive regulators of angiogenesis has yielded many candidates, including aFGF, bFGF, TGF-α, TGF-β, HGF, TNF-α, angiogenin, IL-8, etc. (Folkman et al. and Klagsbrun et al). The negative regulators so far identified include thrombospondin (Good et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 87:6624–6628 (1990)), the 16-kilodalton N-terminal fragment of prolactin (Clapp et al. Endocrinology, 133:1292–1299 (1993)), angiostatin (O'Reilly et al. Cell, 79:315–328 (1994)) and endostatin (O'Reilly et al. Cell, 88:277–285 (1996)).
Work done over the last several years has established the key role of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) in the regulation of normal and abnormal angiogenesis (Ferrara et al. Endocr. Rev. 18:4–25 (1997)). The finding that the loss of even a single VEGF allele results in embryonic lethality points to an irreplaceable role played by this factor in the development and differentiation of the vascular system (Ferrara et al.). Furthermore, VEGF has been shown to be a key mediator of neovascularization associated with tumors and intraocular disorders (Ferrara et al.). The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors examined (Berkman et al. J Clin Invest 91:153–159 (1993); Brown et al. Human Pathol. 26:86–91 (1995); Brown et al. Cancer Res. 53:4727–4735 (1993); Mattern et al. Brit. J. Cancer. 73:931–934 (1996); and Dvorak et al. Am J. Pathol. 146:1029–1039 (1995)). Also, the concentration of VEGF in eye fluids are highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies (Aiello et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 331:1480–1487 (1994)). Furthermore, recent studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD (Lopez et al. Invest. Ophtalmo. Vis. Sci. 37:855–868 (1996)). Anti-VEGF neutralizing antibodies suppress the growth of a variety of human tumor cell lines in nude mice (Kim et al. Nature 362:841–844 (1993); Warren et al. J. Clin. Invest. 95:1789–1797 (1995); Borgström et al. Cancer Res. 56:4032–4039 (1996); and Melnyk et al. Cancer Res. 56:921–924 (1996)) and also inhibit intraocular angiogenesis in models of ischemic retinal disorders (Adamis et al. Arch. Ophthalmol. 114:66–71 (1996)). Therefore, anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies or other inhibitors of VEGF action are promising candidates for the treatment of solid tumors and various intraocular neovascular disorders.